Fighting reality
by Green Ice Rose
Summary: Collection of drabbles and oneshots for the If you dare Challenge on the HPFC. His most loyal: She didn't care about her supposed title as the Girl-Who-Lived. The only thing that mattered to her, was her beloved Tom. TomR & fem!Harry


She was out of the Castle after curfew again, feeling the cold, brisk winter air hit her face. Her left hand sought her wand and pulled it out from her pocket, casting a warming charm in her robes to make herself a bit more comfortable. It was all she could do to see him, because she could not risk herself to ge caught while in his company. It could be dangerous for him and she didn't want to risk it.

A soft silver light got her attention and she turned towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There he was, his eyes glowing red as always. She smirked and walked to meet him.

He could not hide his happines, a smile showing in his lips and his eyes sparkling with excitement. Hera Potter smiled too.

"I thought you wouldn't come today. Weren't there any more captured Ministry workers to torture?"

The man only took her by the waist and gave her a deep kiss, showing her his desire and lust. Hera could not help but feel herself getting lost in is lips. She smiled when she noticed the sutile scent of blood, perhaps comming from the sole of his shoes.

"_Torturing _innocents_ is not as important as you, my dearest_" hissed the man in their not so secret language. "Besides, didn't you begged me to come?"

The girl laughed softly.

"Even if I had begged you, why would you do it? Haven't you made clear so many times that you don't care for what I want?" even if her words sounded bitter, that wasn't Hera's intention. She didn't even feel that way. She knew from the very beginning he wasn't the caring type. Tom Riddle could love, but he didn't know how to show it besides the very passionate -and physical- displays of affection.

"What? And leave you with your merry band of Gryffindors?" he responded sarcastically, with bright eyes and a smirk on his pale lips. "Of course not, my dear, they could corrupt you with their morality"

"You know very well it could be me the one corrupting them, but His Majesty, the Dark Lord, wants to keep me secret" accussed Hera.

Tom blinked with mock surprise.

"The Dark Lord wants you to become his greatest weapon, his Queen on this chess match. Are you saying you want out?"

Hera crossed her arms behind his neck, playing with his hair.

"You know I will do anything for you, but I don't want to hide" answered the girl with resolution. "You know I'm not the same girl who tried to stop you from taking the Philosopher's Stone, I'm not that naïve anymore. I know Dumbledore is giving you trouble with his Order, I've heard them talk and they're planning something. If you only let me go with you, I'll be your most faithful Death Eater"

As she ended her little speech, Tom could see Hera was right. She had grown to be a strong and fierce young woman, but he knew she was not yet prepared for the battlefield. Besides, he had other plans for her that didn't involve the Dark Mark.

"Never say that again, Hera. You know the prophecy: we're equals. You are not my servant. You are not a Death Eater" he said to her with impatience; he might love her, but that didn't make him more tolerant. "It's dangerous, and you will remain here at Hogwarts, but as I agree with you to a certain extent, I'll give you a mission"

Hera's eyes litted up at his words and promptly kissed him, embracing with her delicate but strong arms.

"Anything for you, my Lord"

Tom Riddle smirked.

"You will kill Albus Dumbledore" said Tom, and without waiting for Hera to say anything, he continued. "Draco Malfoy will be trying to do so, but you know him. He's a coward like his father. And..."

"And you want me to step up and do it, when he fails to kill Dumbledore" interrupted Hera, gaining a nod from the Dark Lord. "Do I have to give Draco a chance first, or can I go and kill him immediatly?"

At this point, Tom scowled and taking out his wand, conjured a seat of a dark stone. Gesturing for Hera to sit, he explained.

"I believe Dumbledore will soon get in contact with you to discuss the matter of my Horcruxes" said gravely Tom to an attentive Hera. "He destroyed the Gaunt Ring, but hurt himself when trying it on. He will try to make you hunt them and destroy them. So, your task, your real task, is to learn what he knows and to keep an eye on him. Dumbledore might be old, but he is no fool and will try to finish me before he dies. If he doesn't, he will expect you to do it"

Hera smiled with malice.

"But he doesn't know me" said the girl smiling tenderly to him. "He think he has my loyalty, but we know the truth"

And they did. Tom kissed her again, knowing her loyalty laid with him. Maybe Hera was not a Death Eater or a servant, but she was the most faithful to him.

* * *

**Everything you recognise, is not mine but from the lovely JK.**

**This ficlet was written for the If you dare Competition, using the prompt 'cold, brisk winter air' (185). **


End file.
